la elegida, encontrando su amor
by johaalovers
Summary: esta historia es diferente a las demas Bella no es del todo humana, y lleva siglos con los vulturi se ve envuelta en mentiras las cuales ira descubirendo poco a poco, pero que pasara cuando descubra a su verdadero amor y ve a que puede se imposible estar con el, ¿el amor triunfara y la verdad saldra a la luz? o por el contrario ¿Bella sufrira mas de lo que ya ha sufrido?
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa _

_Esta es una nueva historia se que será un poco difícil de entender pero creo que será muy interesante, habrá mucho amor y pss no se si vaya a poner lemmons eso lo dejare en pendiente, depende de cómo vaya la historia._

_En esta historia quiero explicar unas cosas antes de empezar: Bella no es del todo humana, los Cullen son vampiros, los Vulturis también estarán Y la manada por supuesto que sí, también habrán nuevos personajes._

_Los capítulos serán un poco largos e intentare actualizar lo más pronto también dependerá de los review que reciba, ESTO SIEMPRE LO DEJO CLARO EN MIS HISTORIA ENTRE MAS REVIEW MAS RAPIDO SUBIRE LOS CAPITULOS, también me gusta que me digan si debería de corregir algo o si la historia debería de ir más rápido, me gusta contar mucho con los lectores/as._

_No siendo más los dejo para que lo lean y pss ya saben dejen sus review jejejejeje _

_Espero que les guste _

* * *

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA EN MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD.**

**PROLOGO **

Sabía que Edward corría peligro, que debía ayudarlo, seria capas de asta dar mi vida por él con tal de que no le pasara nada.

Estaba rodeada por todo esos mentirosos, no podía creer que él en especial me allá mentido, no me creía aun de que ellos fueran culpables de todos mis sufrimientos, como me podían haber hecho todo aquello y que yo hiciera todas esas fechorías solo porque confiaba en ellos, pero PAGARIAN CADA UNA DE SUS MENTIRAS.

Estaba luchando cuando escuche un grito que me helo la sangre, un grito que me enfureció aun mas, ahora sí que me las pagarían todas y cada unas de las heridas que provocaban en mi corazón.

**CAPITULO: 1 UN POCO DE MI HISTORIA Y DE ALEC **

_ Bella despierta-sentía que alguien me movía con mucha fuerza – vamos levántate Aro te espera y sabes que no le gustan los retrasos

Al oír el nombre de Aro me levante inmediatamente y corrí al baño.

_en 10 minutos estoy, Jane-le grite desde el baño

_tienes 7- dijo riéndose

_ja, ja, ja- lo dije con un poco de retintín-ok, no tardo.

En 5 minutos ya estaba lista y salimos corriendo paramos delante de la puerta

_espera, le avisare a Aro que ya estás aquí

Cuando abrió la puerta Alec salió, nos miramos durante un rato, sabíamos que teníamos prohibido estar juntos, pero anhelaba tanto estar en sus brazos. Me acerque un poco a él, nos miramos fijamente y no aguantamos más nos abrazamos, aunque él era muy frio, ese abrazo me pareció tan cálido. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando la puerta se abrió, nos separamos muy rápido tanto que casi choco contra la pared, Jane salió y nos miro con una gran sonrisa.

_pasa Aro te espera- me dijo

Mire por última vez a Alec y pase dentro.

Como siempre estaban los tres reunidos, sentados en sus tronos con Demetri y Félix a sus lados, Austin un chico con el don de no dejar ver decisiones y pensamientos estaba al lado de Aro, el sabia que aunque este estuviera junto a él podía leer sus pensamientos y ver algunas cosas de su futuro, así que seguro era para que alguien mas no viera sus decisiones.

_buenos días maestro, siento mucho la tardanza- y me incline ante ellos

_mi querida Bella, ¿Cómo has dormido?-me pregunto, acercándose para tomar mi mano

_muy bien, maestro sin ningún sueño-sabia que Aro solo me daba la mano para ver mis sueños.

Desde que él se había dado cuenta que mis sueños se cumplían, todas las mañanas tomaba mi mano y podíamos pasar horas así.

Cayo me miraba con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes que me daban escalofríos, estaba feliz, para el yo era algo así como su pupila ya que solo me adoraba porque compartíamos un odio hacia los licántropos.

_ ¿maestro, para que requerías mi presencia?

_oh, Bella, te llamábamos para decirte que debes viajar mañana mismo con Cayo, hemos encontrado unos cuantos licántropos que debes de ir a cazar

Su sonrisa me causaba un poco de repelús, aunque la idea de ir de caza me hizo devolvérsela.

_debes de prepararlo todo ya sabes sin ningún error-me dijo Cayo, siempre me hablaba muy fuerte ya que pensaba que yo era una niña mimada solo porque Marco me trataba como una hija y me llenaba de regalos.

_si, maestro-le dije muy seria aunque Félix no paraba de hacer muecas detrás del asiento de Cayo.

_ya puedes retiraste- me dijo Aro

Cuando estaba saliendo, Alec entro, nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, sabía que no debía pararme, así que seguí caminando. No podía quedarme y correr a sus brazos, eso Aro no lo permitiría. La verdad no sé porque le dije lo de mis sueños, pero lo hice solo para que no pasara nada malo.

Cuando Salí me dirigí a mi habitación, recordando lo que había pasado siglos atrás.

**Flashback**

«_Estaba acostada en mi cama pensando el entrenamiento que Cayo venia dándome desde que me encontraron, no sé en qué parte de estos pensamientos me quede dormida._

"_estaba luchando, sabía que esto era un sueño porque había algunos vampiros _

_Con capas negras que aun no pertenecías a la guardia. Vi como luchaba contra un_

_Vampiro, bueno pensé que luchaba contra él, pero luego me di cuenta que luchábamos _

_En equipo protegiéndonos las espaldas, al final ganábamos corrí a los brazos de ese _

_Vampiro y nos besamos"_

_Me desperté un poco sobresaltada y me levante a por un poco de agua, vaya sueño mi mente le daba muchas vueltas pensando si significaría algo. Disidí contárselo a Aro o a Marc, uno de ellos me daría una solución. Pero cuando entre en el gran salón había un gran alboroto, todos voltearon a mirar y al ver que era yo siguieron con sus discusiones._

__ Aro necesito hablar contigo- me dirigí a él, ya que Marco estaba hablando con los demás._

__Isabella, ahora no puedo estamos teniendo un problema con unos humanos- no entendí porque era un problema así que empezó a explicármelo- dos jóvenes humanos vieron como Félix brillaba a la luz del sol, así que en vez de matarlos loa cogió y los trajo aquí, unos quieren castigar a Félix, otros matar a los humanos….-dudo en seguir hablando_

__o que yo les borre la memoria-me aventure con la voz temblorosa, Aro asintió- maestro sabes que ese don aun no lose manejar muy bien._

_Mi corazón empezó a bombear muy rápido mi sangre, todos los vampiros que estaban allí me miraron con esos ojos rojos sedientos. Félix se acerco y se interpuso entre ellos y yo._

__Haya paz amigos-les dijo Aro calmándolos a todos._

_Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que alguien me miraba, cuando volví la mirada hacia ese lugar me di cuenta de quién era, se trataba del chico de mis sueños._

__tu…-fue lo único que pude decir, ya que el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta era tan grande por aquella sorpresa, pero a la vez me arrepentí por haberlo dicho._

__ ¿lo conoces?-me pregunto Marco_

__si… bueno… no… no se- que confusión más grande- de eso venia a hablarte Aro, soñé con el…_

__déjame ver- me interrumpió mientras extendía su mano, se la di y vio todo el sueño._

__esto es increíble-se quedo maravillado con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- debemos de transformarle _

_El chico al oír esto se acerco más a la chica que estaba a su lado._

__ ¿y la chica? Parece que están muy unidos_

__somos hermanos-soltó la chica con una chulería rayando la idiotez._

__ ¿Qué hacemos Aro?-le pregunto Cayo._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio, el chico me pedía ayuda con su mirada, Félix estaba molesto por la forma en la que nos mirábamos._

__está bien los transformaremos a los dos, el chico tendrá un don, puede que su hermana también-Aro se acerco al chico- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?_

__Alec-le contesto muy asustado._

_Aro me miro y yo asentí, sabía lo que me pedía era permiso para transformarle el. Me acerque a Félix y tome su mano, nunca me acostumbraba a los gritos de dolor, Félix me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome a su pecho, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que solo llevaba puesto un camisón tosa de seda de finos tirantes, por lo que el contacto con su piel me dio frio. El se quito su capa negra y me cubrió con ella. _

_Pasaron tres días en los cuales solo escuchaba los gritos de Jane y Alec, yo solía salir a buscar comida, porque no soportaba los gritos, solía encerrarme en mi habitación con Félix recuerdo la noche en la que me quede dormida sobre su pecho, era frio pero para mí era muy cómodo esto me encantaba._

__ ¿Félix?_

__si- me contesto él, con su esa voz tranquilizadora, mientras me acariciaba el pelo._

__ ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_Se quedo en silencio, ni respiraba, por lo que levante un poco la cabeza._

__ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me pregunto un poco nervioso _

__por lo del sueño con Alec, era como si…-no sabía si decírselo_

__ ¿Cómo si estuvieras enamorada?-me pregunto un poco serio_

__si eso… aunque, bueno tú sabes que yo nunca me he enamorado… así que… esto me resulta un poco confuso._

__bueno… enamorarme si y creo que aun lo estoy es ver sus ojos y perderme en ellos, es como… pfff no se cómo explicártelo._

_Sentí que algo se removía en mi estomago al escuchar las palabras de Félix, fue una horrible sensación como de ¿celos?, pero quería saber quién era la afortunada._

__ ¿puedo saber quién es?_

__ ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Tal vez no te guste mi respuesta o puede que sea algo que no quieres escuchar._

_Me lo pensé durante un rato._

__quiero saberlo- le dije muy decidida_

_Pero justo cuando me iba a contestar Demetri entro en la habitación._

__ ¡ya termino la transformación!-nos dijo muy alegre_

_Yo me levante muy rápido y cogí la mano de Félix para que también se levantara, al levantarse cogió mi bata y me ayudo a ponérmela, salimos corriendo y cuando llegamos al salón donde estaban todos reunidos._

_Jane y Alec me miraron muy sedientos, pero Félix y Demetri se posicionaron enfrente mío defendiéndome ante cualquier posible ataque, pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, Jane miraba fijamente a Félix, no sé cómo lo vi pero lanzaba unos rayos rojos por sus ojos que hicieron que Félix se retorciera de dolor._

_Aro la miraba maravillado, pero no la paraba, uno de los dones que yo tenía desde que estaba con mis padres es que podía dar órdenes._

_Me pare en frente de ella._

__para-le ordene-AHORA MISMO_

_Jane obedeció aunque se quedo un poco perpleja como todos los que estaban allí, se abalanzo sobre mi pero la empuje tan fuerte que dio contra la pared e hizo un gran agujero_

_Alec me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, ni hacer nada._

__Isabella, para- me dijo Aro_

_Ni siquiera le conteste, me acerque a Félix para ver cómo estaba._

__tranquila estoy bien-me susurro mientras me abrazaba_

__vaya, vaya, así que la pequeña Jane tiene un don- Aro se quedo en silencio- y tu Alec tienes algún._

_El chico no me quitaba la mirada de encima así que me acerque a él. Le mire a los ojos y tome su mano._

_-tranquilo, no te pasara nada, aquí estas a salvo, ya eres como nosotros_

_Félix se posiciono detrás mío, por si tenía que hacer algo, fue ahí cuando todos vimos una niebla blanca, me fui dando cuenta como todos los allí presente estaban con su cara de terror, Alec se extraño de que a mí no me sucediera nada._

_Acaricie la mano de Alec, para influenciarle tranquilidad._

__Alec, nadie te hará daño así que para por favor_

__tengo sed- me dijo con su voz un poco débil_

__ahora te traerá algo que beber, pero si no paras no podrá ser, así que por favor para- el apretó mi mano y paro._

__OH! Esto es increíble- se maravillaba Aro- Bella_

__si, maestro_

__corre tráeles algo de comer_

__si, maestro_

_Solté la mano de Alec y la remplace por la de Félix, salimos corriendo de allí, fuimos a mi habitación par que yo me cambiara de ropa, era de noche por lo que él me acompaño. Cogimos a diez frescos humanos y los llevamos para la cena. Los dejamos en el gran salón y me marche, Félix se quedo por orden de Aro._

_Fueron transcurriendo los días, ahorra ya no era la única entrenada por Cayo y Aro. Alec y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigos, Jane no me guardaba rencor, por lo que muy fácil congeniamos. Los años fueron pasando, hasta que llego el día en que Alec me lo dijo._

__te quiero, no como una amiga, si no como algo mas-me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras._

__Alec, no se… bueno…- que con fusión, ya tenía claro mis sentimientos hacia Félix pero él nunca me había dicho nada, pero también había descubierto un sentimiento por Alec- yo… yo…- no sabía si decirlo pero tome aire y lo solté- yo también te quiero._

_Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos hasta que él se acerco, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro fijamente, sabía lo que seguía y una parte de mi lo deseaba, el beso fue dulce, cálido, pero algo faltaba._

_Le contamos a Aro lo de nuestra relación, por lo que mis sueños se cumplió a los días, la batalla de mis sueños y ahí fue cuando Félix se entero de lo que tenía con Alec, desde ese día todo cambio, el ya no se quedaba en las noches conmigo, no me hablaba igual y eso me dolió mucho._

_Ya había pasado 70 años desde la conversión de Alec. Esa noche me acosté tarde y fue la peor noche de mi vida._

"__Alec, no te acerques, por favor vete._

_Pero el me miraba con odio, por lo que se abalanzo sobre mí, _

_Empezamos a luchar lo empuje contra un árbol._

__ ¿Por qué BELLA, PORQUE SI YO TE QUIERO, PORUQE LO HICISTE._

__no fue mi intención, no quería hacerlo-yo no sabía qué era lo que pasaba_

_Pero tenía que ser algo graba para que Alec me atacara- Alec para por favor los siento._

__una disculpa no me vale_

_Se abalanzo sobre mí, yo pretendía darle una patada en el estomago_

_Pero se la di en la cabeza, se la di con tanta fuerza por lo que se la quite_

__¡NO ALEC!"_

_Yo gritaba sin parar, note unas manos frías en mi cabeza._

__Bella despierta- me levante y abalance a sus brazos_

__Félix- sollozaba yo._

__solo ha sido un sueño, tranquila ya está todo bien, solo era un sueño._

_Pero yo no podía parar de llorar. Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles, Félix me decía que era contárselo a Aro, pero yo intentaba mantenerme alejada de Alec, hasta que llego el día en que discutimos._

__Isabella deja de ignorarme dime que es lo que pasa_

__nada, solo estoy intentando centrarme en mis dones-le mentí_

_-Bella, basta ya, estoy más que cansado de esta situación, si lo que pasa es que…-y se quedo callado_

_-¡¿Qué es lo que piensas que pasa?!_

__ ¡¿es por el idiota de Félix verdad?!_

__¡NO LE LLAMES ASI!_

__ ¿POR QUE? ¿ES QUE LO PREFIERES ANTES QUE A MI?_

__ ¡¿Qué?!_

__SI, ahora solo te la pasas con él, es que ya te cansaste de mi o es que ya no me quieres, claro ahora solo lo quieres a él solo jugabas conmigo._

__eres IDIOTA, claro que no es eso- ahora le grita mas fuerte-CLARO QUE TE QUIERO, SOLO QUE…_

__A ENTONCES ES QUE HAY ALGO MAS, ¿YA TE ACOSTASTE CON EL?_

_Le di un bofetón tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el palacio_

__ERES LO PEOR QUE HAY-le grite-UN IMPERTINENTE, UN IDIOTA, NO TE VUELVAS A DIRIGIR A MI ASI- le espete_

_Alec se quedo sorprendido, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había abofeteado, Alec se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

__Alec, lo siento- le dije con un hilo de voz casi llorando._

__te dejo para que descanses y siento mucho lo que te dije- y se marcho_

_Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que debía contárselo a Aro. Este se enfado tanto al ver mi sueño y la bofetada que le di a Alec, que nos prohibió estar juntos._

_Todo volvió a la normalidad, entre lo que cabe, no volví a ver a Alec, a veces lo hacíamos a escondidas, y Félix volvió a ser el mismo de antes.»_

**Fin flashback**

Estaba terminando de ponerme el camisón para dormir cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_adelante

_venia a despedirme-era Marco

_me abalance sobre él y le abrace, nos quedamos así un rato, me dio un beso en el pelo.

_debes de tener mucho cuidado

_lo se

_has todo lo que te diga cayo

_siempre lo hago

Nos reímos un poco

_cuídate mucho

_lo hare

Me separe un poco de él y se quedo mirándome

_te he traído esto, es para que te de buena suerte- era un colgante el cual puso alrededor de mi cuello, lo mire y me sorprendí

_pero si es tu estrella

_te será más útil a ti- me abrazo de nuevo

_gracias-y le di un beso en la mejilla

Cuando se marcho, me quede mirando la estrella, sentí como unos brazos fríos rodeaban mi cintura, me sobresalte ya que estaba muy entretenida mirando el colgante, Félix me apretó contra su pecho toque se cara y sintió una pequeña descarga antes de ver mis pensamientos.

"le mostraba la primera vez que lo vi y como nuestros ojos se iluminaban al vernos, el cariño que le había empezado a tener, lo mucho que lo quería, imagen en la cual me daba cuenta que lo quería más que un amigo"

Sus ojos me miraron con más intensidad al ver esto yo me sonroje un poco.

Me llevo a la cama y me puso sobre su pecho, me rodeo con sus brazos para que quedáramos más juntos, me dio un beso en la cabeza y nos quedamos callados durante un rato.

_yo también te quiero-sabia que lo decía de corazón pero era como una amiga para el- pero no como amiga

Mi corazón se acelero, el se empezó a reír y yo me sonroje, pero también se me escapo una sonrisa.

_te echare de menos, intentare volver pronto

_te estaré esperando-me apretó un poco mas contra su pecho-te quiero y me alegro de poder decírtelo.

Me separe un poco y mire sus ojos , brillaban de alegría y me sonrió, mi corazón se acelero de nuevo , me acerque más y nuestros labios quedaron más cerca, su respiración se acelero, su aliento tenía un toque dulce como a canela, lo saboree un poco en mi lengua, el cogió mi rostro con una de sus manos y me acerco mas, mi respiración se acelero, el acerco su rostro aun mas al mío, por lo que note mas ese sabor a canela, no aguantamos mas y nos besamos, _pero faltaba algo, _al principio el beso fue rápido, pero luego fue despacio y dulce, nos separamos por la falta de aire, claro por mi parte.

_me gusta el camisón que llevas, el rosa te sienta bien.

Me sonroje aun mas y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso con una pasión desmedida, asta que sentí que mi garganta me empezaba a arder por lo que me separe de él.

_lo siento-me disculpe y me levante de la cama para sentarme en la cilla-si seguimos podría hacerte daño.

_parece que nos pasa igual-sonrió un poco-estaba por hacer lo mismo

Me acerque a él muy despacio y me acosté a su lado, esta vez me abraso y me acerco a él.

_promete que tendrás cuidado y que volverás pronto.

Porque parecía que todos estuvieran un poco melodramáticos, tantos regalos y estas despedidas me estaban asustando, nunca antes se habían puesto así por que me marchara, y además no era por mucho tiempo.

_te lo prometo-y nos dimos un corto beso

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, me desperté porque ya no sentí el cuerpo frio de Félix, me levante a buscarle, pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar, volví a mi cuarto y me acosté de nuevo. Le estuve dando vueltas a todo lo que había pasado durante todo el día. No entendí por que todos se habían puesto así, me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí los brazos de Félix.

_Renata me dijo que me estuviste buscando, siento haberme ido pero Aro me necesitaba.

_no pasa nada-me acerque y le di un beso.

Los besos empezaron a subir de tono y empecé a acariciar su cuerpo, ese pecho perfecto frio y fuerte, me sentí a tan bien en sus brazos, le quite la camisa y roce mis labios en su pecho, el acariciaba mi espalda subiendo mi camisón, me lo iba a quitar cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

_ALEJATE DE ELLA-Era Alec con Aro y Jane, me baje el camisón y Félix se levanto muy rápido, los dos se disponían a pelear pero yo me puse en medio de los dos.

_ ¡BASTA!-les grite

_ ¿Alec?-lo llamo Aro

_si, maestro-respondió este furioso

_déjalo- le ordeno, en ese momento poso su mirada en mí- ¿Qué pasa aquí Isabella?

No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había pasado porque esto para mí también era confuso

_ ¿por eso me dejaste?-soltó Alec

No entendí porque Aro se había hecho a un lado, como dándole permiso.

_no-fue lo único que pude decir

_ ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE?!-ME GRITO

_por qué no podemos estar juntos- solo podía hablar con leves susurros

_Isabella, explícate, porque lo único que veo es que me dejaste por este idiota, que por cierto te consideraba mi amigo.

_¡NO LO LLAMES ASI, EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA!- le grite furiosa, no aguantaba que me echara las cosas en cara.

_ ¡¿ENTOCES EXPLICAME QUE ES LO QUE PASA, POR QUE ME DEJASTE DE ESE MODO?!- mientras hablaba se fue acercando hasta que quedo de pie frente a mí, no sabía que decirle.

_No tiene porque darte explicaciones- le dijo Félix, se interpuso entre nosotros y lo empujo ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Jane ataca con su don, Félix empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

_BASTA- le grite, pero no paraba-déjalo ya- y le di un bofetón.

Jane se quedo paralizada, se disponía a atacarme, pero Alec la paro.

_ ¿dime porque me dejaste?

Ya no aguantaba más la presión y no pude parar las palabras que salieron por mi boca.

_POR QUE SI NO LO HACIA TE MATARIA Y…-me quede callada, Jane y Alec se quedaron perplejos-y no quería hacerte daño, eres importante para mi… y te… quiero pero no como antes.

Aro se quedo mirándonos un buen rato, Félix se acerco y nos cogimos de la mano.

_Alec, Jane, ya está todo dicho-dijo Aro-Bella mañana en la noche te marcharas con Cayo.

_si, maestro

Alec y Jane se marcharon sin decir nada.

_ Y Bella intenta dormir- se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente- buenas noches a los dos.

Cuando Aro se hubo marchado nos quedamos hay cogidos de la mano sin decir nada, Félix me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar

_tranquila todo irá mejor- el era optimista, pero algo dentro di mi me decía que esto tan solo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_Bueno pues espero que les guste cualquier cosa dejen sus review_

_**Abrazos estilo Emmett**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaaaa _

_Sé que tarde mucho en subir el capitulo y lo siento muchísimo pero en mi móvil tenia los capítulos y se me daño , por lo que tuve que escribirlos de nuevo y con la universidad pues casi tiempo no me queda ENSERIO MIL DISCULPAS _

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste_

* * *

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA EN MIA CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA CASUALIDAD.**

**CAPITULO 2: DE CAZA Y CAYO **

Ya tenía todo preparado para que nos marcháramos, faltaba media hora.

_ relájate-me dijo Félix- ya verás como vuelves pronto-me dedico una sonrisa- cuando vuelvas todo abra vuelto a la normalidad te lo prometo.

Le sonreí, no sé porque había tardado tanto tiempo en contarle mis sentimientos, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho antes esto no habría pasado.

Estábamos hay de pie abrazados, esperando a que Cayo saliera, Félix me miro a los ojos parecía preocupado, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. "-todo irá bien. Le mostré que creía en su palabra, que le echaría mucho de menos, al final le deje ver cuánto deseaba besarle y no separarme nunca de él". Me acerco mas a él yo levante mas mis ojos para ver ese rostro perfecto, el me acerco más y me dio un beso.

Alguien se aclaro un poco la garganta, cuando me di cuenta quien era me separe un poco de Félix.

_Isabella vamos- me ordeno Cayo

_Si, maestro.

Nos subimos al coche, al llegar al aeropuerto Cayo me cogió de la mano, a veces simulábamos ser una pareja de recién casados o que éramos hermanos, pero casi siempre utilizábamos la primera porque era mas creíble.

Al entrar al avión la azafata nos llevo a nuestros asientos que estaban en primera clase, la azafata estaba muy pendiente de si Cayo quería algo, pero el siempre decía que no y me cogía de la mano, pero al parecer a la humana le daba igual que estuviéramos "casados", así que cuando volvió a pasar no le dio ni tiempo a la azafata de hablar cuando Cayo me dio un beso en la boca. La azafata siguió su camino y no nos volvió a molestar.

Cayo estuvo callado todo el camino, quería leer sus pensamientos pero a la vez me aterraba lo que pudiera estar pensando así que me dedique a mirar por la ventana se veían las nubes y no asía mas que fantasear de cómo sería caminar sobre ellas, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible pero la idea me fascinaba a veces era demasiado tonta.

Cuando llegamos a Brasil la azafata nos condujo a la salida esta vez muy enfadada de que Cayo decidiera pasar de ella jajaja no paraba de reírme de que en realidad Cayo quería esa sangre pero no podía obtenerla. El resto del camino en coche el permaneció en silencio.

_le pasa algo maestro? - le pregunte ya de lo frustrada que estaba de que no hablara.

_ no me pasa nada- me dijo muy serio y enfadado, yo no había hecho nada para que estuviera así, no lo entendía.

La frustración y el enfado me superaban, así que decide leer su mente _**(ahhh porque la bese no lo debí hacer…..y porque me gusto… tan… solo si pudiera volver a hacerlo probar esos labios cálidos, jugosos…. Ahhh) **_me sorprendí tanto que Cayo se quedo mirándome.

_te pasa algo?- me pregunto

_no, solo pensando donde estarán esos licántropos.

Vaya no me podía creer que de verdad pensara eso, era algo terrorífico y además quería volver a besarme.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Cayo hablo con la recepcionista la cual lo atendió muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo, subimos en el ascensor y él seguía en silencio.

_Isabella, que es lo que te pasa? Tanto silencio y miradas es por alfo más que los licántropos – se quedo mirándome fijamente- no habrás leído mi mente verdad? – Parecía un poco alarmado- ya sabes que lo tienes prohibido.

_claro que no, sabes que no sería capaz además que si lo llegara hacer me castigaríais así que prefiero ahorrarme las cosas malas.

No me dijo nada apero siguió mirándome. El ascensor paro en la decima planta nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación cogidos de la mano, entramos en la habitación yo tire la maleta y me acosté en la gran cama, se veía que era para recién casados.

Cayo fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa, echaría de menos su gran capa negra, me reí de la idea.

Me estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando Cayo salió del baño, pensé que me diría algo pero en vez de eso se acerco a la cama muy sigilosamente sin hacer ruido me tensione un poco ante tal hecho se paro justo al lado de la cama, pensé que aria algo mas peo lo que hizo fue alejarse y sentarse en el sofá.

_Isabella esta noche iremos a buscar a los licántropos, cuanto antes empecemos mejor.

_la verdad es que sí, quiero volver pronto.

_es por Félix verdad?

_si, le echo mucho de menos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo pensando en Félix debía de llamarle para avisarle de que ya habíamos llegado y yo estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo desde el teléfono de la habitación porque Cayo se enfadaría.

_maestro voy a salir a comer y así averiguo algo, si han visto cosas raras o algo por el estilo.

_vale pero no tardes mucho recuerda que yo tengo que casar algo y debes ayudarme.

_si lose no tardare.

Salí de la habitación casi corriendo, cuando iba a subir al ascensor me tropecé con un chico

_deberías de ver por dónde vas-me dijo muy molesto.

_lo siento.

Decidí bajar por la escaleras así que ni siquiera le mire a la cara, baje a una velocidad ultrasónica ya que no había nadie por allí, cuando llegue al gran salón le pregunte a la recepcionista por un buen restaurante ella parecía extrañada de que no fuera con "mi marido" pero aun así me entrego un folleto con los mejores restaurantes le di las gracias y me fui, no quería ser sometida a preguntas tontas como: porque no está con su marido? Cuántos años tiene? Parece muy joven para estar casada y un monto mas.

Fui lejos para llamar Feliz sonaron dos pitidos antes de que contestara.

_Bella como estas? Llegaste bien? Que tal el vuelo? Cayo te ha tratado bien? No sabes cuánto te extraño quisiera poder besarte y…..

_vale, cálmate, a la primera pregunta si estoy bien, a la segunda si llegamos bien la azafata fue muy pero muy amable hasta que Cayo… - me quede en silencio como era posible que con Félix no pudiera tener mi boca cerrada.

_hasta que Cayo qué?

_nada da igual ya te lo contare cuando volvamos, creo que con lo antes también te conteste la tercera- me reí para aliviar un poco la situación- la cuarta si Cayo se ha portado muy bien ya sabes que para cazar licántropos soy su preferida, yo también te echo mucho de menos no sabes cuánto te quiero

_eso te digo yo a ti.

El sonido de su risa hizo que me sintiera muy feliz.

_y cuando vas a ir por esos lobos? En cuanto más pronto mejor, así volverás mas rápido.

_esta noche saldremos de caza no sabes como de mocionada estoy.

_ya me lo imagino solo espero que todo salga bien.

_confía en mi soy una experta es esto sabes que siempre resulta todo bien.

_ya, con tal de que no te vuelvan a morder como la última vez toda irá bien.

_si lo sé esta vez estaré mas atenta, sabes que a Cayo le dan pavor y por eso tuve que ponerme en medio de ellos lo tenían acorralado.

_si pobre Cayo siempre tan miedoso cuando ve un perro.

Nos reímos y nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que decirle tal vez todo lo que sentía o le parecería muy cursi…

_Bella?

_dime.

_esto tal vez parecerá muy cursi pero es que te echo mucho de menos, tu olor, tus labios, todo, pero lo que más quiero es tenerte a mi lado para protegerte, sabes que en este momento eres lo más importante para mi daría mi vida por ti- esto sí que no me lo esperaba el estaba nervioso parecía que era la primera vez que expresaba lo que sentía- prométeme que volverá pronto y no desobedecerás a Cayo.

_no se porque sigues con eso sabes muy bien que siempre cumplo las normas.

_ Lo sé pero tú solo prométemelo por favor.

_está bien te lo prometo y con respecto a lo de antes no me parece nada cursi me encanta que me lo hayas dicho y te quiero Félix no te imaginas cuanto.

_y yo a ti- se quedo en silencio- tengo que dejarte Aro viene

_ok te quiero hasta pronto

_gracias por prometérmelo yo también te quiero.- y colgó, me quede con el teléfono en la mano escuchando el pitido no me podía creer aun que Félix sitiera tantas cosas por mí en todo este tiempo y que yo no me hubiera dando cuenta, tengo vista de vampiro pero a veces soy muy ciega.

Me dirigí hacia el hotel cuando ya había elegido el restaurante, iba caminando cuando el viento trajo consigo un olor muy apetitoso pero no era el de un licántropo era el de algo mas, decidí pasar del restaurante e iría a buscar el olor. Llegue a una tienda de ropa para hombre entre pero el olor había desaparecido iba mirando el suelo haber su podía percibir mejor el olor pero no fue así estaba tan concentrada que choque contra alguien.

_que hoy es el día que todos tropiezan conmigo- estaba realmente enfadado

_lo siento- Salí corriendo de la tienda sin mirarle a la cara su voz se me hizo familiar. Era la segunda vez que pasaba esto, al parecer me estaba volviendo muy patosa. Mire la hora y ya era muy tarde volví al hotel corriendo, Cayo ya me esperaba junto a la puerta, que quede sorprendida de cómo iba vestido, la verdad es que se veía muy guapo, el me miro y sonrió, eso fue más aterrador aun pero le devolví la sonrisa. No sé que quería conseguir con eso tal vez ¿impresionarme?

_nos vamos?- le pregunte desviando mi mirada.

_si, vamos.

Me tomo de la mano para seguir con la farsa, caminamos por la calle dirigiéndonos al bosque algunas personas nos miraba y por algunos lados llegaba el efluvio a vampiro, nos adentramos bien en el bosque, le solté la mano y él se quito una mochila en la que no me había fijado saco las dos capas negras, me paso la mía y me la puse.

_por donde empezamos maestro?

_registraremos el lado sur pero primero que todo llévame a cazar algo, tu también deberías hacerlo, cuanto hace que no comes? Tus ojos están muy claros.

_hace un mes que no me alimento de sangre animal, pero primero te traeré lo tuyo.

Salí corriendo dirigiéndome a una playa que había cerca encontré a dos humanos que estaban sentados en una roca. Me quite la capa y la escondí me acerque a los humanos y les pregunte que si me podía ayudar a encontrar a mi hermano pequeño, los dos humanos se lo creyeron y me siguieron cuando estuvimos bien internados en el bosque llame a Cayo mentalmente, él siguió mi olor y antes de que los dos humanos se dieran cuenta ya estaban muertos, no quede a mirarlo por lo que me marque a cazar, encontré unos cuantos osos muy apetitosos, percibí otro olor más dulce y caliente pero ya estaba muy llena busque a Cayo que ya me esperaba contra un árbol.

_tu capa donde esta?

Me acerque al árbol donde estaba y la cogí, justo la había escondido hay, cuando levante la cabeza, después de atarme la capa al cuello, no me di cuenta de que había quedado muy cerca de la boca de Cayo él se pudo tenso al notar el poco espacio que nos separaba y me aleje muy rápido.

_nos vamos maestro?

_si cuanto antes empecemos mejor no quiero perder tiempo.

Salimos corriendo hacia el sur pusimos todos nuestros sentidos en la caza, encontré varias veces ese efluvio dulce, era tan parecido al de mi madre que no le dije a Cayo, lleve a Cayo hacia otros sitios siempre evitado encontrarnos con ese olor.

Por mi cabeza pasaban tantas cosas que no me podía creer que pudiera estar concentrada en la cabeza y a la vez evitar el olor.

Como podía ser que ahora parecía que Cayo se sitiera atraído por mi eso no me gustaba para nada, a demás porque vestirse así, ¿quería impresionarme o tal vez todo lo hacía para no levantar sospechas? Pero en realidad es que si le quitabas lo de ser un monstruo sería muy atractivo corriendo tan rápido que su capa se iba hacia atrás y la camisa azul claro que llevaba debajo se le ceñía al cuerpo ese color resaltaba mucho su piel y su pelo se veía, aunque me cuente reconocerlo, muy guapo, el se dio cuenta de mis miradas y sonrió con cierta satisfacción yo aparte mi mirada y seguí en lo que estaba.

Por desgracia no encontramos ningún licántropo y ya estaba amaneciendo, volvimos al hotel riéndonos y cogidos de la mano todos los que estaban en la recepción se quedaron mirándonos subimos en el ascensor.

_esta tarde saldrás a seguir con la búsqueda

_si, maestro

_te cuidado cuando salgas, que nadie te vea dirigirte al bosque

_si, maestro

Cuando llegamos a la habitación entre en el baño para darme una ducha cuando termine me puse una toalla y Salí por mi ropa, Cayo estaba sentado en el sofá y al lado estaba mi maleta me acerque y la cogí el no paraba de seguirme con la mirada mientras rebuscaba en la ropa decidí leer su mente _**( no la mires que se está dando cuenta, como puede ser que nunca antes me hubiera fijado en lo preciosa que es, y que pasaría si me acerco y la tomo para mí) **_hay para y me metí en el baño asustada, nada mas la idea me daba repelús, me puse un camisón rosa ya que era lo único que mas me tapaba, el resto era una lencería demasiado descarada, mataría a Diana cuando la viera porque puso todo esto con mi maleta Salí del baño sintiendo las miradas de Cayo puse la maleta contra la pared pero cuando me gire hay estaba Cayo junto a mi observaba con un deseo desmedido y asqueroso se acerco mas y yo quede pegada a la pared empezó a olerme el cuello mi corazón iba a mil por hora y parecía que eso le encantaba, se acerco mas y me miro fijamente a los ojos, mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, levanto su mano y me acaricio la cara me sonroje y eso le gusto, pero yo estaba asustada y paralizada ¿Qué es lo que quería? Bajo su mano a mi cuello sintiendo mis latidos que cada vez iban más rápido bajo su boca a mi cuello y me roso con sus labios luego me dio ligeramente unos besos ya no aguantaba más, tenis que apartarlo comenzó a bajar la tira de mi pijama, lo empuje..

_para que haces?-le dije

Se quedo mirándome fijamente aun con esos ojos de deseo, cogí rápidamente la maleta y entre en el baño me vestí y cuando Salí tire la maleta en la cama.

_ no me vuelvas a toca o se lo diré a Aro y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

Salí de la habitación baje las escaleras, si cogía el ascensor tal vez volvía a tropezar con el chico es…..

_es que tu nunca miras por dónde vas

_lo siento- tenía tanta rabia contenida y estaba tan mal por lo de antes que casi se lo digo llorando.

_ey no es para que llores ¿te pasa algo?

Me aleje corriendo no me gustaba que me vieran llorando eso eran síntomas de debilidad y no me gustaba parecer débil.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue al bosque me adentre todo lo que pude, pare en un pequeño espacio donde daba el sol y me quede allí sentada llorando como una tonta como puede ser que Cayo intentara pasarse conmigo si él sabía que yo estaba con Félix esto jamás debía contárselo y claro Alec tampoco debía enterarse o los dos seria capaces de enfrentarse a Cayo…

_oye estas bien? siento lo de antes no te quería hacer llorar

_estoy bien, no deberías de haberme seguido

_bueno te seguí porque saliste corriendo como loca y además llorando me sentí un poco mal.

_estoy bien vale ya te puede ir

En ese momento soplo una pequeña brisa y el aroma dulce de antes el que tanto quise evitar binó a mí, levante la cabeza para por primera vez ver al chico, el aroma venia de él, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante un rato hasta que el desvió su mirada.

_pasa algo? Porque me miras así?-su piel morena se ruborizo un poco me de verle así.

_eyy! Y ahora porque te ríes?

_es que te has ruborizado.

_no me parece gracioso además cualquiera se ruborizaría solo de que le miraran así

_ok, lo siento

Nos reímos su risa era muy dulce y sus diente súper blancos contrataban con su piel, parecía tan perfecto.

_estas mejor

Asentí con la cabeza, yo sabía perfectamente lo que era él, sentí su corazón latir un poco mas rápido que el de un humano, sentía su alta temperatura, lo sentía todo de él.

Me senté de nuevo y el hizo lo mismo sentándose a mi lado mi corazón se acelero, no debido a que él fuera guapo si no a que de nuevo tenia a un metamorfo a mi lado, el lo percibió pero no dijo nada.

_tu piel brilla con el sol

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos, no es que mi piel brillara pero si tenía cierta luminosidad.

_si lo se

_porque?

_porque qué?

_porque brilla?

_ya sabes que las chicas solemos utilizar cremas para hidratar la piel es por eso

El se quedo pensativo, sin querer roce su mano estaba muy caliente pero su piel era sedosa tome su mano entre las mías y la empecé a acariciar

_eres muy caliente y suave-me recordó a mi madre y no puede evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran- igual que mi madre

El se quedo callado y yo aun más, por nostálgica mira lo que pasa.

_tu madre es como yo?

_si ella era un metamorfo y tu piel huele casi como la de ella.

_o sea que tu eres como yo?

_no yo soy más diferente que tu- me quede cayada pensado si debería hacerlo, contarle lo que yo era, solté su mano y me acerque más a el empecé a acariciar su brazo- yo en realidad soy un metamorfo semi-vampiro

El se quedo congelado con mi respuesta pase mi mano por su cuello sintiendo sus latidos la boca se me hacia agua baje mi mano y seguí acariciando su brazo.

_ o sea que tu madre estuvo con un… vampiro?

Me reí que lo pronunciara de esa manera si fuera algo malo antinatural.

_si mi madre se imprimo de él y desde ese día estuvieron juntos hasta que…. Murieron

Se quedo mirándome un poco triste nos quedamos en silencio mirando los arboles

_cuanto hace que eres así?

_hace una semana en mi tribu siempre ha habido leyendas y esas cosas sobre nosotros pero nunca las creí

_hasta hoy

_si- se quedo en silencio pensativo

_tu bebes sangre humana?

Su pregunta me sobresalto y quite mi mano de su brazo

_claro que no, a mi parecer los humanos huelen horrible yo me alimento de sangre de animales, la sangre de licántropo es deliciosa, y la ponzoña de vampiro es aun mejor.

_y en este momento yo te resulto apetitoso

Me acerque a él, puse mi mano en su cuello y acerque mi nariz olía delicioso se me hacia la boca agua, su cuerpo se tenso debido al roce.

_si eres apetitoso, pero nunca te aria daño- me aleje un poco-nunca le aria algo a un metamorfo eres como de mi familia

El sol se estaba empezando a ir eso significaba que yo llevaba un montón de tiempo aquí sentada y no había buscado a los licántropos

_bueno yo me tengo que ir, debo buscar por lo que bien

_y a porque viniste?

_ammm eso da igual te puedo pedir un favor

_si claro dime

_en las próximas noches no te acerques a los bosques a ninguno si por favor

_vale tampoco es que salga mucho por las noches pero vale te lo prometo

_gracias

Me levante dispuesta a marcharme cuando me cogió de la mano tirando hacia él me abrazo fue tal mi sorpresa que no supe qué hacer

_vaya si que eres pequeña

_ey no es gracioso

El se carcajeo aun más

_no me has dicho tu nombre

_Jacob

Su nombre era muy bonito y le pegaba

_y tú?

_Bella

_que bonito

_sera mejor que me vaya a buscar algo antes de que se dé cuenta que no echo nada

_quien?

Como se me pudo olvidar decirle que yo trabajaba para unos vampiros

_quien me ayuda a capturar a por lo que he venido y lo mejor será que me marche

Me decise de su abrazo y empecé a caminar

_puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres

_no hace falta- me aleje corriendo- adiós nos vemos mañana, aquí en este mismo sitio

De aquí en adelante tenía tres horas para buscar a esos licántropos busque a toda velocidad prestando atención pero no encontré nada.

Estaba feliz por haber encontrado un metamorfo, pero Cayo no me podía ver así o sospecharía que algo pasaba, subí en el ascensor pensando en cómo estaría Cayo y en que estaría pensando yo por supuesto estaba enfadada por haberse pasado de listo

Entre en la habitación y Cayo estaba recostado en la cama se levanto al verme yo cogí mi maleta y entre en el baño me di un larga ducha con agua fría, rebusque entre mi ropa que sería adecuado para hoy encontré un vestido blanco no muy largo sin tiras con un pequeño lazo en la cintura y con encaje en la parte de abajo y unos zapatos blancos con una piedras brillantes a los lados, lo más seguro es que fueran diamantes con un tacón de aguja de infarto y unas zapatillas que me vendrían muy bien para ponérmelas cuando estuviéramos en el bosque, me comencé a vestir echándome crema por todo el cuerpo y luego me puse la ropa, encontré un bolso lo suficientemente grande para meter las zapatillas, me seque el pelo y me lo deje suelto por lo visto ya lo tenía más largo, mi pelo me encantaba porque eran ondas y de un color rojizo chocolate era el único gran recuerdo que tenía de ella, Salí del baño y Cayo se quedo mirándome.

_nos vamos?- le pregunte muy enfadada.

_si claro- me dijo poniéndose serio

Salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano quería soltársela pero él me apretaba nos dirigimos al ascensor cuando ese olor dulce llego a mi era Jacob y al parecer estaba muy carca las puertas del ascensor no se abrían Jake apareció subiendo las escaleras nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego el percibió el olor de Cayo me miro de nuevo como pidiendo una explicación así que no me quedo más que utilizar mi don

_**("te lo explicare luego pero no es lo que tú te piensas" **_se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz y empezó a mirar por todos los lado a mí se me escapo una ligera sonrisa _**"eres tu Bella?" **_me rei de cómo lo dijo con miedo _**"no soy el ratoncito Pérez" **_ empezó a mirar el suelo por lo que mi sonrisa se hizo más grande disimule un poco para que Cayo no se diera cuenta _**"si soy yo pero ahora no te lo puedo explicar, mañana te lo contare todo" " vale pero me lo tendrás que explicar todo todo") **_le iba a contestar pero las puertas se abrieron y Cayo me empujo para que entrara.

Salimos del hotel con todas las miradas puestas sobre nosotros, algunas veces me gustaría pasar desapercibida, seguimos caminando por el paseo marítimo cuando capte el olor a amoniaco venia de una de las barras de un puesto de bebidas que teníamos justo detrás.

_ahora vengo- le dije a Cayo

_que pasa? Has captado algo?

_si, quédate aquí y no te muevas, ya sabes que tu olor podría alertarlo

Me acerque a la barra y ahí estaba, ese olor venia de un chico bastante guapo y fuerte se veía la malicia en sus ojos, el se fijo en mi y se acerco, yo cogí un mecho de mi pelo y lo moví entre mis dedos pareciendo seductora, el se fue acercando muy despacio.

_hola preciosa

_hola- le sonreí asiéndome la tímida- que tal estas?

_ahora que te veo, muy bien

_lo mismo digo yo

_quieres tomar algo?

_si pero que tal si vamos a un lugar más intimo?

_claro tus deseos son ordenes

Le dedique una gran sonrisa que lo dejo maravillado

_**("Cayo síguenos pero ten cuidado que no capte tu olor")**_

El chico paso su brazo por mis hombros, nos dirigimos al bosque y nos adentramos un poco.

_por qué no te quitas esos zapatos tal vez así puedas caminar mejor

_si es verdad, he traído unas zapatillas, espera un momento

_claro preciosa

Me quite los zapatos y me puse las zapatillas, el chico estaba recostado contra un árbol visto así parecía muy bueno pero en su mirada podía llegar a ver todas las cosas malas que ha hecho, me acerque a él y le acaricie la cara era tan suave y el suspiro, eso me despisto, nunca un licántropo suspiraría como si echara de menos algo. Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me miro a los ojos, de repente empecé a sentir como apretaba mas mi cintura y como se iba transformando, hoy era luna llena algo muy raro porque yo no recordaba que hoy fuera a haber luna llena, sentí como su respiración se aceleraba, me clavo sus uñas en la espalda intente separarme pero las tenía tan clavadas que tal me rasgaría la piel.

_¡CAYO AYUDAME QUITA LAS GARRAS DE MI ESPALDA!

_y si me ataca?

_NO LO ARA! ESTA EN PLENA TRANSFORMACIÓN NO SABE LO QUE HACE- le grite

_estás segura?

_SI AYUDAME!

Cayo se acerco con mucho sigilo me ponía de los nervios que fuera tan cobarde, como podía ser tan presumido y dárselas de lo mejor si no se podía enfrentar a un simple lobo

_Cayo rápido que ya casi se está acabando de transformar

Esta vez se movió mas rápido cogió las garras del licántropo las cuales convulsionaban si parar, las empezó a apartar de mi espalda y el olor de mi sangre se extendió por todo nuestro alrededor, Cayo ya tenía practica con esto así que se supo controlar sin problema, pero el licántropo se volvió loco su transformación ya había terminado Salí de sus garras cuando sus garras se disponían a aplastarme esto le enfureció mas, mi sangre le estaba volviendo loco por lo que se descontrolo aun mas se abalanzo sobre mi logre esquivarlo, pero esta vez fue hacia Cayo.

_CAYO CUIDADO, SALTA!

El obedeció y salto esquivando al licántropo, esta vez fui yo la que se abalanzo sobre él, el impacto de nuestra colisión nos envió muy lejos llevándonos unos cuantos arboles por delante, yo me levante y me lance sobre el interpuso su brazo por lo que se lo arranque, el aullido fue estremecedor, me empujo con más fuerza haciéndome chocar con una roca, me quede sin aire por el fuerte impacto, el licántropo se acerco a mí y me cogió del cuello sabía que no recibiría ayuda de Cayo así que puse mis pies contra la roca y me impulse asiéndole una llave al licántropo yo me quede detrás de el con su otro brazo en mis manos, tire el brazo muy lejos, el licántropo binó a por mí pero tome impulso y lo empuje asiéndole chocar contra la roca, yo me estaba desangrando por lo que no me quedaban muchas fuerzas cogí la cabeza del licántropo y tire hacia arriba el pobre no alcanzo ni a gritar, le tire la cabeza a Cayo que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, me arrodille frente al cuerpo desmembrado y bebí su sangre para que mis heridas sanaran esta sí que era dulce y muy liquida que no era lo normal toque mi espalda y las heridas se había cerrado.

_estas bien Cayo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, no para alentarlo si no por lo patético que era.

_si y tú?- se acerco y miro mi espalda.

_bien, esta vez Salí mejor parada

_si eso veo, crees que habrán mas?

_ no lo creo si no hubieran venido en su ayuda, es cierto que no actúan en manada, pero siempre se protegen si están en peligro.

_ es verdad- recogió los trozos menos la cabeza y los quemo, tenía mi bolso en sus manos, saco mis zapatos y metió la cabeza dentro.

_otro trofeo?, lo hemos hablado muchas veces Cayo, para tus trofeos trae una mochila no utilices mis bolsos, porque soy yo la que ahora tiene que cargar con eso.

_vale

Me dio su chaqueta para taparme la espalda y que no se vieran los destrozos de mi vestido y mucho menos la sangre, absorbí todo el olor por si habían vampiros y no nos encontraran.

Nos dirigimos al hotel, fuimos caminando despacio cogidos de la mano.

_Cayo tienes sed? Tus ojos se están oscureciendo

_la verdad es que si, podrías traerme algo?, te esperare detrás del hotel, en el bosque.

Conseguí tres apetitosos humanos, los lleve al bosque y en cuanto Cayo los vio se abalanzo sobre ellos y en menos de un segundo ya estaban secos enterramos sus cuerpos debajo de una roca muy grande y muy pesada nadie lo encontraría.

Entramos en el hotel y subimos a nuestra habitación, le di el bolso a Cayo en cuanto entramos y él lo puso en una nevera. Me di una ducha y me vestí con ropa muy cómoda, Salí del baño y me metí en la cama Cayo se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión

Me desperté cerca de las doce, Cayo estaba costado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, me duche de nuevo y me puse unos pantalones cortos unas zapatillas y una camiseta blanca ajustada, me mire en el espejo mis ojos estaban más marrones que nunca, me cepille el pelo y luego me hice una coleta, salid el baño y me acerque a Cayo.

_maestro me marcho, echare un vistazo por los bosques por si encuentro alguno mas

_eso me parece fantástico, pero vuelve antes de las doce para que busquemos juntos

_si, maestro

Me marche muy rápido y me dirigí al ascensor pulse el botón, mientras esperaba solté todo mi efluvio para que le llegara a Jacob por si seguía en el hotel pero no paso nada espere después de que las puertas se abrieran pero nada, decidí recoger todo mi efluvio para que Cayo no pensara nada malo y baje por las escaleras pero tampoco me tope con él, Salí caminando muy despacio del hotel y me dirigí hacia el bosque, no aguantaba la ansiedad y empecé a correr como humano cuando llegue a las lindes del bosque capte el olor de Jake lo seguí pero este no venía del lugar donde habíamos quedado, si no de unos metros mas allá seguí el rastro y me llevo a una gran piedra.

_Jake estas acá?- justo dije esto cuando él salió de detrás de la roca subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón.

_BELLA! Que haces aquí?- casi se muere del susto y de la vergüenza

_es que iba llegando cuando me di cuenta de que tu olor venia de otro sitio, siento haberte asustado- yo estaba súper roja y él se dio cuenta de esto y se ruborizo, desvió hacia otro lado.

_nos quedamos acá o vamos al sitio donde quedamos

_mejor vamos al otro lugar

Comenzamos a caminar, sin decirnos nada y cada uno mirando a otro sitio.

_estaba detrás de la roca porque estaba cambiando de fase y me tenía que poner la ropa.

_ohhh vale, yo siento haber seguido tu olor pero es que se me hizo muy extraño

El me sonrió y me dio a entender que no pasaba nada, llegamos al pequeño claro y nos sentamos.

_me debes una explicación- empezó el

_lo sé pero antes de explicarte eso para que me puedas entender te contare todo desde el principio

_está bien tenemos todo el día

_yo nací hace quinientos años vivía en Canadá con mis padres, ellos se conocieron cuando el clan de vampiros de mi padre quiso atacar la manada de mi madre, pero cuando el quiso enfrentarse a ella sucedió la imprimación a mi parecer fue algo mutuo, ellos se enamoraron y los demás miembros no lo querían aceptar pero el les dijo que podía cambiar y así fue el se volvió vegetariano y la manada lo acepto, a los pocos años mi madre quedo embarazada pero al ver el rápido desarrollo de su vientre se asusto, mi padre la consolada diciéndole que todo iría bien, cuando mi padre vio que mi madre se estaba muriendo se dio cuenta que mis necesidades eran más de vampiro que de metamorfo por lo que obligaba a mi madre a que bebiera sangre para que ninguna de las dos muriéramos, el parto fue normal y los dos estaban muy contentos. Mi crecimiento fue rápido hasta los seis años donde parecía que tuviera doce, en ese tiempo empecé a descubrir mis dones y habilidades, mi padre me entrenaba con mi madre para que me supiera defender porque últimamente venia muchos vampiros que me querían llevar con ellos. El resto de mi crecimiento fue normal hasta lo que ves que soy ahora. Estaba con mi madre de caza cuando escuchamos unos ruidos en la tribu fuimos corriendo haber lo que pasaba- me quede en silencio ya no recordaba nada mas salvo lo que Cayo y Aro me habían contado.

_que paso después?

_no lo recuerdo Cayo y Aro los vampiros que me encontraron y ayudaron me dijeron que una manada de licántropos ataco a la manada, que mis padres murieron por culpa de ellos.

_pero como perdiste la memoria?

_recuerdo pequeñas cosas me encerré en una burbuja que puede ayudarme a defenderme pero depende de cómo lo use, esa vez fue cuando descubrí este don no lo sabía manejar por lo que todos los recuerdos de ese momento donde no quería creer lo que estaba pasando se pegaron a la pared de la burbuja no aguantaba la presión por lo que la burbuja exploto y con ello mis recuerdo. Como te digo recuerdo pequeñas cosas pero no son muy claras

_así que ahora los que te cuidan son unos vampiros?

_si, no son malos me han ayudado mucho, Cayo me ayuda a cazar a los licántropos, los dos sentimos el mismo odio hacia ellos, sin ellos puede que estuviera asta muerta.

_déjame adivinar, has venido con Cayo en busca de esos licántropos verdad?

_si, pero solo había uno pensamos que habría mas pero yo creo que han escapado,

_pero no van en manada se supone que son lobos no?-que inteligente que era.

_si pero desde que los empezamos a cazar se dividieron, rara vez encontramos manadas de cinco integrantes muchas veces solo encontramos uno o dos.

Me sentía bien, tener con quien hablar de esas cosas alguien quien supiera lo que yo era y que no me temiera o me despreciara, sabía que podía confiar en Jacob era como yo pero entonces porque tenía la rara intuición de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Seguimos hablando de un montón de cosas de la familia de él, de la reserva donde vivía, me fascinaba como lo describía como un lugar tranquilo donde el amor era lo primero, donde se protegían unos a otros, era fascinante escucharlo hablar, se sumergía en sus pensamientos, aproveche para mirar en sus recuerdos como era el lugar, era fabuloso se veía que solía salir mucho por el bosque, las playas y pasear hasta el anochecer.

_y tienes novia?-le pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

_si, pero no sé cómo se vaya a tomar lo que soy ahora

_si te quiere de verdad no le importara- además ella no era su imprimación seria una suerte si no se encontraba a su media naranja mientras estuviera con ella.

_ya, pero no sé, será difícil decírselo, Leah suele ser un poquin difícil.

_Leah, tuve una amiga que se llamaba así. Ya verás como todo sale bien

Nos quedamos en silencio el tiempo con el siempre iba muy rápido, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos viendo las estrellas, hablábamos de vez en cuando, otras veces nos quedábamos en silencio y yo le mostraba algo de mis dones

_y cuál es tu principal don por decirlo de alguna forma?

_haber déjame pensar- el me miraba expectante

_venga suéltalo ya-me reí de que fuera tan impaciente

_puedo robar dones a otros vampiros no se quedan en mi para siempre, haber como te lo explico- esto sí que era difícil- es como llenar una taza de azúcar, la llenas hasta arriba pero sabes que en algún momento se acabara.

_entonces los dones solo son temporales hasta que los agotes

_exacto, que listo que eres

Soltó una gran carcajada

_por algo soy un lobo- nos reímos durante un rato

_cuando otros chicos también se transformen sabes que os podréis leer los pensamientos.

_enserio eso es fabuloso

_no tanto porque no podrás guardar ningún secreto, todo lo que llegues a hacer ellos lo verán y viceversa

_ohh eso ya no es tan bueno

_si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso

_como?

Tome su cara con mis manos

_esto dolerá un poco

Me concentre hasta encontrar su cerebro, llegue a sus recuerdos y en medio de ellos comencé a hacer una especie de burbuja, se removió un poco al notar que algo se introducía en su cabeza, la hice lo bastante grande para que guardara muchas cosas. Quite mis manos de su cara y me quede mirándole

_vaya eso que es?

_es una especia de burbuja hay podrás guardar todo lo que quieras y nadie lo verá- se quedo en silencio- por ejemplo mi existencia.

Se quedo mirándome como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo

_porque? No sería bueno que los chicos de la reserva se enteraran de que tui existes

_óyeme bien Jacob nadie se puede enterar porque… podría morir mucha gente. Por mi existencia murieron mis padres que no se te olvide.

_está bien tienes razón-cerro los ojos y se concentro

_ya te acostumbraras no es tan difícil, además es muy útil- me quede mirándolo era muy guapo pero eso no me interesaba sabía que podía confiar en él y que sería un gran amigo.

_porque siempre me miras fijamente?

_ no se hay algo en ti… que me parece… maravilloso

_te gusto?- se sonrojo al decirlo

_no lo voy a negar eres muy guapo pero no, no me gustas

Nos quedamos callados mirando las estrellas.

_mi querida Bella que haces aquí? Divirtiéndote?

Me había desconectado de todo por lo que no sentí cuando Cayo llego, hasta que no escuche su voz, me levante muy rápido estaba muy asustada

_maestro- le dije casi sin aire de lo nerviosa que estaba- que haces aquí?

_quedamos en el hotel a las doce y ya son las dos

_maestro cuanto lo siento- me puse delante de Jacob

_no importa querida ya veo que a sido por algo bueno- miro a Jake con cierto odio- ya tenemos con qué divertirnos esta noche.

_NO! El no es un licántropo

_para mi todos los perros son iguales

_Cayo no le puedes hace daño, recuerda el trato que hice con Aro…

_querida lo hiciste con Aro no conmigo- me sonrió con malicia- y si quiero acabare con el

_yo no te lo permitiré

_Isabella no me desafíes no te pongas protectora sabes que te puede ir muy mal

_lo se

Cayo se abalanzo sobre nosotros yo empuje a Jacob lo más lejos que pude asiéndolo chocar con un árbol que se partió por la mitad, cuando me di cuenta Cayo iba tras Jake pero yo lo empuje de nuevo.

_por favor Cayo para

El no escucho mis suplicas, quiso ir de nuevo tras Jake pero lo cogí de un brazo tire hacia tras muy fuerte asiéndolo chocar contra mí, el me cogió del cuello pero yo le di una patada en todo el estomago haciendo que retrocediera y me soltara, esta vez se fue contra mí, esquive cada uno de los golpes que me daba yo le alcance a dar algunos haciendo que retrocediera cada vez más, me gire para ver cómo estaba Jake cuando de repente Cayo me empujo haciéndome estrellar contra una roca en ese momento el corrió tras Jacob y lo cogió del cuello lo estaba ahogando corrí todo lo rápido que pude y no sé de donde salió de mis manos una onda expansiva que hizo que Cayo saliera volando y chocara contra una roca que se rompió en mil pedazos escuche el crujir de su cabeza eso era bueno y malo, bueno porque le daría tiempo a Jake de escapar, malo porque sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias.

_Jake vete antes de que despierte

_no, no te voy a dejar acá-porque tenía que ser tan cabezota

_Jacob yo estaré bien el no me puede hacer daño

_pero Bella…

_peor nada tú te vas y punto-lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla- vamos corre

El me abrazo y luego me beso fue algo dulce y cariñoso

_vamos vete no pierdas tiempo

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo echaría mucho de menos, empecé a llorar como tonta y las lagrimas caían cada vez más rápido, cuando me di la vuelta Cayo me estaba mirando se acerco despacio y me cogió por el cuello comenzó a ahogarme.

_maestro para por favor

_eres una niñata insolente que te has creído

_maestro lo siento pero para por favor

Las lagrimas se escurrían por mi cara y cada vez el apretaba mas mi cuello, la única opción que tenia era utilizar uno de mis dones y eso me saldría aun más caro pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

Puse mis manos sobre la que sostenía mi cuello, e intente tranquilizarme y respirar

_suéltame AHORA- fue una orden y el la obedeció- nunca más me vuelvas a tocar

El se quedo sorprendido de que utilizara mi don con el

_me las pagaras

_no te tengo miedo y si no quieres que haga algo peor mas te vale que te alejes de mi- mientras le iba hablando me fui acercado a él para mirarle fijamente a los ojos

_esto no se quedara así Isabella, Aro no aceptara esto

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel

_esta noche nos vamos y vete olvidando de tu buena vida

Corrimos hasta llegar al hotel una vez allí, arreglamos todo para irnos, fuimos al aeropuerto.

Sabía que todo cambiaria y como dijo Cayo mi buena vida se acabaría.

* * *

**Lectores se que quedo muy largo, pero espero que les guste ya saben que cualquier cosa dejen sus review **

**Abrazos estilo Emmett**

**joha**


End file.
